The aim of the Administrative Core is to facilitate collaboration, organization, and data-sharing among the Projects, Translational Core, and NIAID staff. While this CRC already has a strong history of collaboration among its members, the Administrative Core will provide funds and support for joint publications, progress reports, group teleconferences and the annual CRC meeting in Bethesda.